Return To Me
by Anne T.M
Summary: The Captain is kidnapped and Chakotay finds it is a delicate balance between his Maquis roots and his Starfleet training.


Disclaimer: I do not own them, I am only playing.

Synopsis: After years of being relegated to the background I thought Chakotay should have a chance to shine. The Captain is kidnapped. Chakotay finds himself in charge and walking a thin line between the warrior within and the Starfleet officer he has become.

Rated:PG

Return to Me

"Captain, I am detecting a ship approaching at warp 6." Harry called out from his station at opps.  
  
"On screen, Mr. Kim." What appeared before them was like nothing they had ever seen. It was cylindrical yet flat. There were no nacelles or other signs of propulsion devises. It had what looked like a series of circular windows around the flat layer that lay next to what appeared to be a hatch. All in all it looked primitive. Yet it moved at warp speed. "Comments anyone?"  
  
Harry was the first to speak. "I have never seen anything like it."  
  
"It does not resemble any configuration in our database." Tuvok added.  
  
The captain turned to her first officer. "Chakotay?"  
  
"I have nothing to add, Captain. It is unfamiliar to me."  
  
Tom was turned away from his station facing his commanding officers. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was unsure if he should proceed.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Paris."  
  
He shook his head a little. "It's silly, Captain."  
  
"Right now I will even settle for silly."  
  
"It looks like a Martian ship."  
  
Every member of the bridge crew stared at their helmsman. It was Commander Chakotay who voiced their thoughts. "Maybe I am missing something Tom, but I thought we colonized Mars."  
  
Tom waved his hands through the air indicating that he did not agree. "Not the real Martians, the Martians in the movies. During the 1950's and 1960's many films were made about Martians invading earth. These ships look exactly like those in the movies. It's like someone saw the movies and created the ships in their image. It feels unreal."  
  
The Captain returned to her chair. She sat down silently. On instinct she crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. She was thinking and everyone knew it. After a suitable time for contemplation she stood up and walked to the front of the bridge. "Open a hailing frequency."  


"This is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Please identify yourself." She remained standing. Her eyes were glued to the screen hoping to glean some information about this mystery ship. 

Harry gave her the answer she did not want to hear. "No response." 

"The ship will reach us in 30 seconds."

"Does it show any signs of dropping out of warp?" 

"Negative." 

Voyager began to shake violently. Without warning the ship began to spin. The Captain was thrown to the floor. Throughout the ship every member held on as they felt Voyager spiraling out of control. In a matter of seconds the ship seemed to right itself. Captain Janeway pulled herself up using the rail in front of the tactical station. Her hand went to her lips. The back of her hand wiped away the blood that was trickling down the side of her mouth. She called for a report as her eyes looked around the bridge checking on each member of her crew. Everyone seemed to be okay despite what had just happened. She turned her head from Harry and swept her gaze across the command area. She paused as she met Chakotay's eyes. He had already risen from his chair. It appeared that he too was surveying the damage to the crew and the bridge. When their eyes met, they each remained still for a moment. With just a single look he questioned her. Was she all right? She stared into his deep brown eyes, soaking up the concern he had for her. With an almost imperceptible nod of her head she reassured him. Her strength renewed, she repeated her command "Report!" She righted her uniform and tucked the stray pieces of hair behind her ears and moved to the center of the bridge.

"Damage reports are coming in from all over the ship."

She crossed over to oops to look for herself. "There is minor damage throughout the ship. According to our internal sensors there is structural damage on decks 8 and 9. Tuvok run a diagnostic on the sensor arrays. I am not sure I am getting accurate readings. Chakotay instruct crew members to begin repairs. Let them know that decks eight and nine should be given top priority. Also contact the doctor and check on injuries. Find out if he needs Tom down there." The Captain continued to circle around the bridge. She had an uneasy feeling. The ship had certainly withstood worse during the last five years. She was not afraid of another battle. It was the not knowing that was unnerving. She forced herself to return to her chair and at least outwardly exhibit calm.

Chakotay turned to face her. "Sickbay reports only minor injuries. The Doctor stated unequivocally that he does not need Mr. Paris' help. Captain, it may be a good idea to have security search the areas of the ship that are currently unoccupied."

"You mean the crews' quarters?"

"If you do not trust the internal sensor readings than there may be damage to other places. We would not want someone to walk into his or her quarters and find a breach." 

"Mr. Ayala, Take a few men and do a search of all quarters. Check for any damage."

"Ah, Captain."

She felt a warmth drip down her chin. Chakotay saw the blood as it rolled across her white skin. He stifled the desire to reach across the distance that separated them and wipe it away. Seeing her hurt threatened to break the dam that control his emotions. His protective eyes remained on her as she wiped the back of her hand across her lips. She involuntarily winced as her hand touched the corner of her lip. She knew her mouth was swollen and that eventually she would need to go to sickbay but she was not leaving the bridge until she figured out what was going on. "Does anyone have any idea what just happened?"

Tom spun around in his chair and addressed his captain. "Captain, I think we were intentionally buzzed."

"Buzzed? What do you mean, Mr. Paris?"

"It's a term that refers to what happens when one vehicle flies very close to another at high speed."

"What is the purpose?"

"It is a tactic used in racing. It throws the other ship off balance or as in this case it actually knocked us around."

Tuvok spoke up as Tom finished. "In this case, it did more than that. Captain, we have been probed. Our sensors show that some sort of scanning beam passed through the entire ship when the other ship flew by us."

"Captain, another ship has just appeared on long range sensors!" Harry called form his station.

"Red alert." The warning sounded throughout the entire ship. The bridge was bathed in hues of dull red. "Battle stations!"

The ship approached at warp speed just as its predecessor had. "Mr. Tuvok, ready phasers. We don't know their intentions but I am not willing to be a sitting duck."

"One thousands kilometers and closing."

"Harry, send out my previous hail on all channels."

Chakotay leaned to his right so his words would only reach the Captain's ears. "I have a bad feeling about this."

She looked at him so she could gauge his words. Before she could respond Harry informed her that the ship was dropping out of warp. Before she got up, she gave Chakotay a small smile. Maybe this time his instincts were wrong. She took a few steps and stood behind the helm. "On screen." The black saucer came to a stop directly in front of them.

"Harry, open a chann…" 

Chakotay leapt out of his seat and tried to grab onto the shimmering figure before him. His eyes widened in horror as their Captain vanished. He spun around. "Harry, get her back!"

Harry frantically ran his hands across the panels. "Commander, I cannot locate her."

"Try again! She has to be on that ship!"

Before Harry could even try the mysterious flying saucer went to warp and disappeared. Everyone on the bridge watched helplessly as the ship and their Captain flew away. 

It took a few seconds before Chakotay reacted. "Tom, lay in a course to pursue that ship, warp nine."

Tom checked his navigational controls and tried to locate the ship. He tried every trick he knew but it was no use. The ship was just gone. "Chakotay, the ship is gone."

He vaulted toward Tom and yelled, "What do you mean the ship is gone?"

Tom was as anxious as his commander but he tried to keep an even voice nonetheless. "I'm sorry sir, but I cannot locate it. It is as if they were never even here."

Chakotay took a few steps back and forth behind Tom. He forced himself to breath. Kathryn was gone and if he did not get a hold of himself and think they may never find her. He walked over to his command chair and contacted engineering. "B'Elanna, a ship just departed from our position at warp speed. We need to follow it but we cannot locate a warp trail. I need you to find that ship."

"Chakotay, I can try but it won't be easy. It may take awhile."

"We don't have awhile!" he shouted. "I need it now!"

Engineering was a mess. There were minor problems every where. She did not need another job and she certainly did not need Chakotay's attitude. She did her best to hide her anger as she responded to his command. "Chakotay, I will do my best."

"I need something, anything, that will help me find that ship as fast as possible! Find me a trail of bread crumbs. B'Elanna, I'm counting on you." The Commander returned to his seat as he spoke.

She wondered what the hell was so important that he wanted her to stop repairs so they could follow a ship that had caused all the damage in the first place. "If you want it done fast I could some help down here. Joe fell and broke his arm when the ship rocked. The second best engineer is sitting up there with. Perhaps the Captain could come down to help me work on it."

The bridge was silent as they listened to the exchange. They all had deep feelings for the Captain but everyone knew there was a special bond between her and Chakotay. There were never any inappropriate actions or public declarations but everyone still knew. Just as they knew that right now their first officer was in agony. 

Chakotay's head fell. His hands covered his eyes as he answered his Chief Engineer and long time friend. "They took the Captain."

His words were met with silence. When they finally heard her, they all realized that she had forgotten to break the link. They heard her tell her entire staff to stop repairs. She explained the situation without mentioning the captain and ordered everyone to dedicate all their efforts to finding a solution to their problem. On the bridge Tuvok and Harry busied themselves with the same activity while all Chakotay could do was wait. He sat and waited and planned what he would do when he found the creatures that took Kathryn.

He sat in silent contemplation. The bridge remained eerily quiet. Everyone including Tuvok jumped when the communication's system beeped. All eyes were on Chakotay as he opened the intership channel to engineering. "Chakotay here."

"I found something. I am not even sure if this is it. But I analyzed the area of space I found some particles we never encountered. They seem to be…"

"Just give me the heading." He punctuated his statement with a punch to his consol.

B'Elanna smiled at his outburst. She of all people understood what it felt like when your emotions got the best of you. "Tom, already has it."

The acting captain of Voyager stood up very slowing. The hard set of his jaw and the cold steel of his eyes made him appear even taller than his already menacing frame. He spoke in a voice that was deadly calm. "Mr. Paris lay in the course and proceed at warp 9.75."

"Commander I must remind you that the ship cannot sustain that speed for long periods of time."

Chakotay crossed the bridge very deliberately until he reached Tuvok's station. He clenched his teeth to keep his temper from boiling over. "May I remind **you** that they have the Captain and that they have a 45 minute head start." Chakotay stood with both hands on the rail leaning toward his chief of security, incensed that Tuvok would question him at a time like this.

Tuvok seemed unperturbed by the commander's tone. "I am merely pointing out a fact."

"So noted!" He spun around and faced the other members of the bridge crew. Harry I want you to continuously scan for any vessels. We have seen two. We have to assume there are more." Harry shook his head to acknowledged the order. He turned to face Tuvok once again. "Tuvok, I want you to find a way to penetrate their shields. I want to be able to scan and locate the Captain the minute we are within range."

"Yes, sir."

Chakotay crossed the bridge to return to his command chair. He stopped abruptly as he reached the Captain's chair. He never sat in it before, even when he was on the Gamma shift, alone. That was her chair, not his. Without thinking, he reached his right hand out and ran it across the seat cushion. Everyone noticed but no one commented. He took a deep breath and moved to his place and sat down. In his mind he reminded himself that he would be no good to her if he lost control. It was almost as if he was undergoing a metamorphosis. He felt himself returning to the angry warrior he used to be. His emotions were raw. He wanted Kathryn back, now, and he knew he would do anything to make that happen. He let her down. He did not protect her when he promised that he would. Once again, he hit the arm of his chair. Though he never spoke a word out loud they all knew he was privately blaming himself. His mind was pulling him through a journey into his own private hell. Every harsh word he ever spoke to her replayed in his mind. He saw the times she was vulnerable and protocols prevented him from comforting her. All the private moments that they shared were foremost in his mind. The dinners, the lunches, the trips to the holodeck, all the times that had come to be the benchmarks by which he measured his life tore at his heart as he sat and waited. An hour passed before Harry called to him.

"Commander there is a ship coming toward us. It matches the configuration of the previous ships we encountered. "

Chakotay resisted the urge to jump out of his seat. "Slow to impulse."

As before the ship stopped directly in front of them. "Tuvok, the sensors?"

"I may be able to scan them. I will not know how effective the enhancements are until I utilize them."

"Get me every ounce of information you can. And Tuvok, I want to know if she is on that ship."

"Understood."

"We're being hailed." The tension in Harry's voice spoke for all of them.

"On screen."

"Why have you invaded our space?" The figure on the screen bellowed.

Chakotay stared back at the humanoid image. The one who he assumed to be the leader was sitting in a chair in the center of what must be considered their bridge. Even though he was sitting down Chakotay could tell that he was diminutive in stature. His skin was pale almost like paste. The face of this species was overly elongated. Their features resembled humans with the exception of the eyes, which were large enough to take up more than one quarter of their face. Chakotay stood up. If he could intimate them with his size he would. Before speaking he plastered on what appeared to be a genuine smile. "I am sorry. We were unaware that we were in your space. We are not from here. We are far from our home and are merely trying to get back there." He heard himself repeating a greeting that the Captain had given hundreds of times before.

The male on the other ship did not seem to be intimidated by him at all. In fact, he was arrogant. "Then I suggest you leave immediately."

"I am Commander Chakotay of the starship Voyager. And you are?"

The being narrowed his eyes which made them slant. The change was immediate. Where before his countenance was open and honest now he looked shifty. "I am Pre-fect J'ted. You must leave this area without delay. Before I am forced to take action."

Chakotay leaned very subtly toward the screen. "Pre-fect, is that a threat?"

"Take it as you will. You have fifteen minutes."

At the commander's request Harry cut the communication line. Chakotay left his seat and made his way over to where Tuvok stood. "What did you get?" 

"According to the scan she is not on that ship."

He pounded his fist against the rail. "Damn!"

"I was able to get some information on their systems. Though they are technologically advanced, their weapons are not as sophisticated as ours. They have shielding that operates on a timed rotation schedule."

"If we could calculate the timing could we disable them with our phasers?"

"Yes."

"Why would they confront us if they know they cannot beat us?"

"I believe they did not think that we would be able to scan through their shields. We were not able to when we first encountered them."

"So, we know more than they believe we do."

"It would appear so."

"You are sure the Captain is not on that ship."

"I am certain."

"Good! Tuvok ready the phasers." Chakotay returned to his seat. "Harry hail the pre-fect."

"Commander there is another ship on our port. Their firing!"

The ship rocked at the impact.

"Shields holding."

"Tom evasive maneuvers, pattern Liberty One."

Tom smiled. He had not used a Maquis maneuver in years. Voyager lurched upward and flew over the second ship. Tom flew directly at the pre-fect's ship. Just before he would have collided with it he changed direction and flew straight up. As he did, Chakotay ordered Tuvok to fire the phasers.

"Commander, I am detecting a transport from the second ship the original one." Tuvok looked up at Chakotay. "I believe it is the Captain."

"Harry, can you get a lock on her?"

"The modulation of the shields has changed. I cannot break through." Just as Harry spoke they all saw the ship disappear into a blur of light.

"Follow them"

Before Tom could adjust the course the second ship blocked their path. Chakotay saw what was happening and immediately thought of a few tricks to rid themselves of this nuisance. In ironic fashion the commander of the ship made the decision for him when he chose to hail Voyager.

"If you value your life and your crew you will leave now."

Chakotay stood in silence for a full minute and just stared. "What is your name?" 

"My name is of no concern to you. Leave our space!"

Chakotay took one step closer to the screen. His posture remained firm yet relaxed. If you did not know him you would have thought he was in the middle of a friendly chat but Tom knew better. He had watched him when he commanded the Liberty. Every instinct Tom had told him that Chakotay was toying with this person. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

The intensity of is words shook the man. "It is sub-pre-fect R'jon. Why is it important to you?"

"I always like to know the name of someone before I kill them." Sub-pre-fect R'jon gasped. "You have until I count to ten to tell me where that ship is heading. If I do not have that information by the time I finish I will blow your ship out of the sky. Do I make myself clear?"

"We have scanned your computer. I know that is against your regulations. You will not do it."

"Ten. Tuvok load the torpedo. Nine. Tom be prepared to move us away from the blast. Eight. Computer use the vector approach rays of the previous ship to extrapolate a probable course. Seven. Tuvok?"

"Ready, Commander."

"Six, lock on target."

"Yes, sir."

"Five, Tom?"

"Ready, sir."

"Four, computer?"

"Probable course has been extrapolated."

"Three, sub-pre-fect?"

"It was a good attempt Commander but we both know you will not give the order to fire."

"Two, Mr. Paris lay in a secondary course according to the information the computer sent to you. After we clear the blast engage the engines and proceed to the estimated coordinates.

"Yes, sir."

"One, Commander Tuvok fire!"

Without hesitation Tuvok launched the torpedo. The last thing the crew saw was the look of surprise that played out across sub-pre-fect R'jon's face.

"Estimated time to our destination at warp nine?"

"One hour, seventeen minutes and ten seconds."

"We will meet in the conference room in fifteen minutes. Tuvok, inform both B'Elanna and Neelix." Without another word Chakotay walked across the bridge and entered the Captain's ready room. Once the doors closed behind him his knees began to buckle. He allowed himself to lean against the wall to regain his control. Once he regained his balance he began to cross the room toward her couch. He saw something lying under the table. On the floor he found her favorite cup. It was broken in half. He knew it must have fallen when the ship was buzzed. He picked up the pieces and placed them on the table. _Come back to me Kathryn and I will make you a new cup._ He looked around and saw that nothing else was out of place. He allowed himself a moment of indulgence and walked into her bathroom. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Her smell filled his nostrils as he knew it would. The aroma was like a drug. It seeped throughout his body fueling his anger. He gave himself one more minute and then he headed for the conference room to plan his next move.

"Our first option is to enhance our sensors and transporters so that they will be able to cut through any shielding we encounter. If we can do that then we simply fly in and beam her out. Option two is to go in and retrieve her. Once the phasers have punched a hole in the planet's shielding we will take two shuttles in. The Delta Flyer will be responsible for the actual rescue. The second shuttle and Voyager will provide cover fire. When we get beyond the shielding the scanners on the flyer should be able to locate the Captain. Tom, once you find her, get as close as you can and beam her to safety. Harry and Seven your job is to make the sensors do what we need them to do. Once that is finished we need the shields upgraded. I don't want them getting any more information from us than they already have. B'Elanna your job is to increase the efficiency and range of our transporters. Neelix your to reassure the crew if they have any concerns about the Captain's disappearance. I don't plan to announce it, but I am sure news of her disappearance will make its around the ship."

Neelix shook his head. "We will get her back Commander. I know it." 

He looked around the table. "Any questions?" 

"Commander, Starfleet regulations requires that our first course of action must be diplomacy."

Chakotay finally understood what Kathryn must have felt like when he questioned her decisions. "I already tried diplomacy and it did not work!"

"I do not think your actions would be considered diplomacy."

Chakotay was visibly angry. "What would you consider them, Tuvok?"

The tension was thick. The people at the table looked from one officer to another. Tuvok seemed to be contemplating his answer. Tom decided to speak up. "It might not be considered diplomacy but it I am sure it got their attention."

"To what end Mr. Paris? We still do not know where the Captain is."

"We're on our way aren't we, Tuvok?"

Tuvok stared at his acting captain. Though he thought the action was rash, he did not completely disagree with what Commander Chakotay did. He nodded his head and acquiesced to the point just made.

"I will tell whoever answers our hail that we are here in search of our Captain. I will ask if they can help us find her. If they lie or say no, then we will proceed as planned. Is that satisfactory, Tuvok?"

"I believe that is in alignment with Starfleet regulations."

"Is everyone clear on what their part is in this mission?"

Tom wanted to know who would be his wing mate so he asked, "Who will be flying the shuttle?" 

"I will fly it." He tone was so firm that even Tuvok did not question him. "Tuvok, you will have the bridge. Let's get to work." 

One by one they filed out of the conference room until only Tom and Chakotay remained. Tom placed his hand on the shoulder of his commanding officer. "I'll bring her back to you, Chakotay. I promise." 

Chakotay replicated the gesture of his one time enemy. So much had changed in the last five years. The two men stood in silence, each supporting the other with their concern. With a nod of his head Chakotay dismissed him. Chakotay returned to the conference table to study the information that Tuvok had sent him from the scan. He wanted to know everything he could about these aliens before they reached their destination. He hoped that he could determine a reason for their actions. He read every bit of information twice before Tuvok called to tell him that they were approaching the planet.

He entered the bridge. He already had the reports from each department. The upgrade on the shields was successful but they still could not cut through the aliens sensors. That meant that he and Tom would be flying in if his form of diplomacy did not work. "Tuvok, exactly how much information did they glean from their scan?"

"They scanned our weapons and communications systems They also downloaded some Starfleet information regarding regulations."

"They did not download any personal or medical information."

"They did not."

"Will they be able to scan us through our modified shields?"

"They will not."

"So now they will be the ones flying blind?" 

"If I understand your analogy, then I believe you are correct."

If Chakotay was right then he had a new plan.

"Commander, we are being hailed."

"On screen." A familiar face filled the screen.

"I warned you once to leave this system. Now you dare to approach our home world!"

"Pre-fect J'ted we are looking for our Captain. She disappeared almost four hours ago. We were hoping you may have some information that might help us find her."

An evil smile spread across the pre-fect's face. "I know exactly where your Captain is."

"That's good news. If you tell us where she is we will beam her back to our ship and leave your space immediately."

"She will not be leaving. She is ours now."

"If you do not return her to us we will consider her kidnapping an act of war."

"Consider it what you will. Despite you declarations she will remain here to service our empire."

Tom did not like the sound of that last sentence. He looked at Chakotay and marveled at his ability to appear calm.

"What do you mean service the empire?"

"Despite small eyes, I find her very appealing. In fact I would even call her pretty. Her small frame is perfect for us. I find her small breasts very enticing! Wouldn't you agree Commander?"

Chakotay was now standing behind Tom gripping his chair as he spoke. "Where is she?"

"I believe she will service us well."

"Where is she?" Chakotay voice got stronger with each question.

"I believe I may be the first to use her!"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"No need to shout Commander! She is in the preparation chamber."

"What is she being prepared for?" Chakotay was holding himself in check but if he could have he would have reached through the screen and choked the pre-fect to death.

"She is being prepared to fulfill her destiny. She will have the privilege of being the vessel that carries many members of our future generation." The pre-fect's eyes had glossed over. 

It was like he was speaking in riddles. No one was sure of the meaning of his words. "Why does she need to be prepared?"

"Unfortunately for her, she did not agree that it was her place to service us. She had to be taken to the area where they **convince** the reluctant woman of the true advantage to bearing a child for the empire." J'ted's face glowed. It was obvious that he believed that his mission was a glorious one. "I will enjoy impregnating her. She will be the first of your species that I have ever had."

Finally it was clear. They had kidnapped the Captain so she could bear their children. Chakotay began to laugh. The rest of the crew thought he had snapped. 

"You find this funny?"

Chakotay turned his back to the screen and walked to his chair. He wiped his eyes as he continued laughing. When he was able to stop he looked up at J'ted again. "What I find funny is that you and your people went through all of this to kidnap a woman so you could impregnate her. You see pre-fect," he leaned forward as he spoke, "there is just one small problem with your plan. She is already pregnant with my child." Chakotay grinned. He knew that the people on the bridge were stunned while J'ted was angry.

"You are lying!"

"Scan her yourself, you will see."

J'ted hung his head. "I cannot. We have no data on which to compare her condition."

"Then look at her stomach. About three-quarters of the way down you will find what looks like a small circular opening. In it is the end of a chord that seems to be tied in a knot. When a woman is pregnant they develop that. It is the outer piece of the chord that carries nutrients to the baby when it is inside it's mother."

"The pre-fect turned and nodded to a crew member behind him. I have sent someone to check but I still think that you are bluffing."

"I don't bluff. Just ask sub-pre-fect R'jon." Chakotay saw the crewman return and confirm what Chakotay had told him. "That is no matter! We will discard the baby once it is born and impregnate her with one of our own."

Chakotay bolted out of his chair. "You will not kill my child! Anyway, that is not possible. Humans mate for life. They are only able to conceive a child once in their lifetime."

"That is ridiculous!"

"You scanned our ship before. Did you find many children? There is only one. We have been here almost six years. If I am lying don't you think that there would be more children aboard?"

Chakotay watched as the pre-fect mulled over his words. Chakotay felt like he could hear the thoughts. If he kept her and Chakotay was telling the truth she would be useless to them. He had no way of knowing for sure. He would have to wait eight months to find out."

"Beam her back to her ship." The screen changed to stars just as the Captain appeared before them. Chakotay caught her as she began to fall. He hit his comm badge. "Medical emergency on the bridge. Beam the Captain directly to sickbay."

"They are powering their weapons!"

"They're firing!"

"Shields are holding."

Chakotay sat in his seat. There was a new gleam in his eye. Perhaps pre-fect J'ted has decided that today was a good day to die. Chakotay was more than ready for a fight but in deference to Kathryn he would go by the book. "Open a channel."

"Don't be foolish, J'ted! By now you have realized that we have modified our shields and your weapons will not penetrate them. You cannot harm us. Stand down your weapons and we will leave your space."

It was obvious that the pre-fect was in a state of fury. He snarled as he spoke. "You have humiliated me! You have stolen my destiny from me! I was to be the one to introduce a new species of breeder into our race, an honor above all else. And you have snatched my moment of glory from me right before my eyes! Continue firing."

Before he could give an order Harry informed Chakotay that the Doctor was hailing him.

"This is Chakotay go ahead Doctor."

"Please come to sickbay."

Chakotay made his way over to Tuvok's station. He motioned for him to lock phaser onto various parts of the alien ship. "Is the Captain all right?"

"It is a delicate situation."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Tuvok, fire!"

It took three shots to disable the ship. Once again the pre-fect face filled the screen. "Stop toying with us! Kill us while you have the chance."

"I have just been informed that our Captain is hurt. When I go down there and see her if I find that you have harmed her in anyway I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"Oh I did hurt! I was the one who was making the preparations. She fought us the entire time. It took many blows before she finally passed out." J'ted sneered at Chakotay as he spoke. "My only regret is that I did not have time to have her. I would have enjoyed defiling your woman."

Tuvok placed a restraining hand on his commanding officers arm and then spoke in tones that only they could hear. "He is trying to use you, Commander. You read the file I sent you. You know their codes are similar to the Klingons. If you kill him, he will be considered an honorable hero who died in battle. If you return him to his people he will be disgraced. The choice is obvious." 

Although Chakotay was angry he was not irrational. Yes, they had taken Kathryn and probably hurt her but he would not hurt her even more by acting in a manner unbefitting a Starfleet Officer. He would not break the trust she had placed in him. It meant too much to both of them. Tuvok did not know the depth of their connection so he had yet to release his arm. "Lock a tractor beam onto their ship and continue toward the planet."

He turned around and faced the pre-fect once again. His arrogance was evident. The man on the screen was sure he could manipulate Chakotay's emotions enough that he would do what the pre-fect wanted. Granted when it came to Kathryn his emotions were strong but he was no longer the angry man who would go off half cocked. Ironically it was the humiliations that Seska had imparted on him coupled with Kathryn's understanding and support that had brought him to this place. What had she said when Seska informed him about the baby? _We are in this together Chakotay, or we are not in it at all._ He returned his gaze to pre-fect J'ted. "This conversation is over! Harry terminate the signal."

Tuvok nodded at the Commander. He had made the right choice. Tuvok was not sure he would. He knew his need to protect the Captain was very strong. That would be especially true now that she carried his child. An imperceptible smile formed on Tuvok's lips. He was a good man.

"I will be I sickbay. Let me know when we reach the planet."

When he arrived in sickbay the first thing he saw was a white curtain surrounding a biobed. He saw the doctor moving inside so he went over. "Doctor?"

"Do not come in!" The Doctor walked through the barrier and came to where the Commander stood.

"How is she?"

"Not good. Her back was brutalized. She has cuts, bruises and burns across her entire back."

Chakotay tried his best to remain calm. It took all his strength to remain calm because in his mind he could see her clearly. She was striped from the waist and J'ted was hitting her. "I want to see her."

"In a moment. I am not finished. I am having a problem treating her. The dermal regenerator will not work Whatever they used contains some unidentifiable agent that will not respond to the technology we have."

"What can you do?"

"I will have to treat her by hand. Her wounds will have to be cleansed twice a day and an organic healing salve will have to applied. I am going to have to keep her sedated for a few days. It is best if she remains immobile. She must remain behind this sterile field. I will allow you to see her today but you must go throw the sterilization process."

"Were there any other injuries?" He hoped that those bastards had not violated her as they intended.

"I healed the cut on her lip but other than that there were no others. For some reason they contained their tutor to her back."

"I'm sure they had their reasons."

Chakotay walked through the sterilization chamber. As he did he prepared himself for what he knew would be a horrific sight. The minute he saw her the bile rose to his throat. Her back was nothing more than one big open sore. He knelt down at the front of the bed where her head laid. Thankfully the Doctor had not come in with him as he could not hold back the tears. How could anyone do this to another human being? He softly brushed her hair with his hand. "Oh Kathryn, I am so sorry. I failed you. I could not protect you when you needed it most. Please forgive me." 

He remained there stroking her hair until the Doctor entered. "That is long enough. She needs her rest and I need to clean her wounds and apply the salve."

Without raising his head he spoke. "Show me what to do and I will do it."

"No offense Commander but you are not a Doctor. You should be on the bridge."

Chakotay stood and gave the Doctor a hard stare. When he finally spoke it was slow and distinct. "I said, show me what to do and I will do it! No one touches her except me. Have I made myself clear Doctor?"

"Perfectly." The Doctor demonstrated exactly how to clean the wounds and how to apply the gel. "Please return in twelve hours to repeat the process."

Chakotay knew he had been dismissed. He could fight the Doctor and stay but he had already won the most important battle. "I will be here!" 

The moment he exited the turbo lift he told Harry to hail the other ship. Chakotay stood rigidly behind Tom's station. "I have just come from sickbay where our Captain is being treated. I just wanted to wish you good luck when you return to your people! It is my sincerest hope that they treat you in a manner befitting a man like you. You should also know that were it not for the good sense that Lt. Tuvok imparted on me, you would die a slow and painful death! There would be no honor in it! There would only be the agony a man like you deserves." Chakotay got even closer to the screen before he whispered a final warning. "One false move and I will hunt you down and flay your skin myself!"

"Commander we are about to enter their atmosphere."

Chakotay turned from the screen and gave his orders. "Deposit this garbage in the appropriate spot and get us out of here!"

For the next ten days Chakotay's schedule was the same. He got up and arrived in sickbay at 0600. After he was finished he went to the bridge until 1730. Then he returned to sickbay for the second treatment of the day. When he finished he returned to his quarters where he read and wrote reports until he went to sleep.

Because he was off duty when it was time for the evening treatments he usualy spent at least an hour with Kathryn. The first time he cleaned her wounds he almost cried. Even though what he did was necessary, he was sure that he was hurting her. Her back was so raw that even the small amount of touching had to be unbearable. He applied the cream to his finger tips and gently rubbed it onto each wounded area. While he did it he thanked the spirits for her return. As each day passed he got more adept at what he was doing. Taking care of her had become second nature to him. As he tended to her needs he found himself talking to her. He told her about his day. What it was like to be both captain and first officer, not to mention ship's counselor too. He assured her that she would never have to fear a mutiny because things ran much better with her in charge. He told her any gossip he had picked up and he even let her know what Neelix was serving for dinner. The final thing he told her every night was the same. He knelt at the front of the table and gently kissed her head and whispered I love you.

Tonight had been no different. He was sitting in his quarters reading Seven's report on the enhanced shields when his chime rang. The door opened and B'Elanna entered carrying a tureen.

Chakotay stood up and met her half way across the room. "What's this?"

"I have not seen much of you lately so I thought we could share a meal." She walked to the table and set down the large bowl.

"Thanks but I already ate in the mess hall."

"All the more reason for you to eat what I brought. Now get some bowls and spoons."

Chakotay crossed to his cabinets and took out what they needed. He added glasses of water for both of them and sat down facing her. "What is it?"

"It is vegetable soup. It's Tom's mother's recipe." 

He took a sip. "It's very good."

They continued eating in silence until B'Elanna spoke up. "How are you, Chakotay?"

He raised his eyebrows at her question. "I am fine."

She put her spoon down and stopped all pretense of eating. "I know this has been very hard on you with the Captain being hurt. It's just that I am worried about you."

Chakotay reached across the table and took her hand. "Believe me, I am fine."

"You say that but you have isolated yourself from everyone. You work. You come home and you go to bed. No one sees you."

"I am busy, that's all. In case you forgot, I am the Captain as well as the first officer! I have two jobs to do in the same amount of time." He smiled at her. Her concern touched him.

"How is the Captain? People are beginning to worry."

"She is coming along slowly but she will be well soon." Chakotay wiped his mouth with his napkin. "B'Elanna that was delicious. I don't mean to be rude but I am tired."

She watched him intently for a moment before she decided that he was telling the truth. "Fine. I'll give you a little leeway, for now." She collected her things and headed for the door. Before she left Chakotay hugged her and assured again that he was fine.

The following day proceeded as usual. Since their encounter with the Martian like aliens things had been very quiet. While the Captain recovered in sickbay the crew of Voyager spent most of their time making repairs to the ship. Chakotay also ordered a ship wide diagnostic on all systems. By his eleventh day in the 'captain's chair' the ship was in the best condition it had been in a long time. With most of the major work done Chakotay was able to spend most of his day completing reports. All that changed when the Doctor called him. 

"Commander Chakotay I need you to come to sickbay right away."

Harry and Tom both tensed as they heard the Doctor beckon the acting captain. In their daily meeting Chakotay had given them update of the Captain's condition. They knew she had been beaten and that she was sedated for health reasons. Chakotay kept the details of her treatments to himself. Even Tom who worked in sickbay most days had not been allowed to see the Captain. As far as they knew no one but the Doctor had seen her. Tom was caught off guard when he turned in his chair and found Chakotay smiling.

"Chakotay?"

As he stood up and headed for the turbo lift he answered, "I think the sleeping dragon has awoken!"

The scene in sickbay was exactly as he expected. Kathryn was struggling to get up and yelling at the Doctor while he was threatening to restrain her. He quickly went through the sterilization process and joined the Doctor and the Captain.

"Commander! Thank the heavens that you are here! Maybe you can talk some sense into her!"

"I don't need anyone to talk some sense into me I need to get up!"

Chakotay motioned for the Doctor to leave. He went to the front of the bed and sat down on the floor. He leaned his back against the wall and got comfortable. When he looked up and saw her face he smiled.

"Don't you try to distract me with your smile!"

He cocked his eyebrow in mock offense. "I didn't know my smile had ability to distract you!"

He waited while she made her decision. She pushed her self up one more time before she gave in. She laid back down and quietly asked him what had happened.

He moved closer to her and knelt in front of her as he had down every night for the past ten days. "How much do you remember?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Not much. There are images but nothing is clear."

"Your system is still affected by the sedatives."

"What sedatives?"

"You were hurt badly. The Doctor had to keep you sedated."

"Why am I in a sterile field?"

"To protect you from infection." 

He watched as her eyes closed. "I hate being here."

"I know you do but it is necessary." 

She raised her head to look at him. When she did he saw the pools of tears that filled her eyes. Without thinking he reached out and stroked her hair just as he had done each evening. "You be a good girl and rest and I'll talk to the doctor." She nodded her head. He could tell that she was almost asleep. He waited a few more minutes until he was sure that she was resting soundly. He stood up to leave but stopped. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully and once again thanked the spirits for returning her to him. And for what he believed would be the final time he bent down and kissed her head and whispered, "I love you."

After speaking to the Doctor he returned to the bridge. All eyes swung to him as he entered. "It was just as I expected. The Captain woke up." He did not need to say anymore as almost everyone was shaking their heads. They all knew how much their Captain hated being in sickbay.

"Commander we are being hailed."

"From where?"

"It is coming from a planet 10,000 kilometers ahead."

"On screen."

"I am Treb Oman of the planet Utopia. Welcome to our space."

Chakotay remained in his chair but looked around the bridge and silently gave the order for everyone to be on the alert.

"I am Commander Chakotay of the Starship Voyager. Thank you for your greeting."

"We are not used to visitors in our space."

Chakotay visible tensed. "We do not mean to intrude. We are merely trying to get home."

"You misunderstood me, Commander. It is not an intrusion. It is merely a surprise. Once people have encountered the inhabitants of the previous system they usually change course as quickly as possible. We are pleased that you have not done so and would be honored if you would visit us."

"I will speak to my people and contact you again when we get closer."

After discussing it with the senior staff Chakotay decided to send an away team led by Tuvok. He did not know what the mission would bring but he knew he could not let their last encounter stop him from making first contact. All in all the day went very well. The people on the planet were as friendly as they appeared. Their world was rich in food supplies and they were willing to trade. Chakotay remained on the bridge where he coordinated all the activities. By the time he was able to get to sickbay he was later than usual. 

He took a few minutes to speak to the Doctor before he got ready to take care of her. He agreed that her back was much better and that he would consent to release her to her quarters tomorrow. Chakotay found her sleeping on her side when he entered. His breath caught in his throat when he walked around the table to get the cloths he needed. Although he knew she was naked from the waist up, he had thought of nothing but her injuries when he had visited her before. Right now he found himself staring at her naked breasts. He quickly forced himself to think like a doctor. He walked behind her and tried to gently roll her onto her stomach. As he tried she woke up. She struggled until she heard his voice.

"Kathryn I need you to turn onto your stomach so I can clean the wounds on your back."

She did as he requested. "Where is the Doctor?"

"He is in his office."

"Why are you doing this?"

Chakotay did not answer at first. He just continued his gentle minstraions. He finished the cleaning and gently dried her back. He felt her legs shudder as he did. He stopped immediately. "Did that hurt?" 

"No," she whispered.

He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. He took the cream and began to apply it to her back. When he began to rub the first area he heard her sigh.

"That feels good."

He continued his slow meticulous work. What started out as a medicinal gesture slowly turned into a sensual experience. With each touch her body wiggled more and more. When he reach the area at the very bottom of her back he heard her moan. 

"That's why I could not let anyone else do this."

As he cleaned off his hands she leaned up on her elbows and watched him. Her eyes focused on his hands. She had watched him work his console. She had watched him hold a phaser. She had even watched him as he strangled an attacking Kazon. She had never imagine that hands filled with such strength could ever be so tender. When he turned he saw that she was staring at him. "Thank you." 

His smile lit up his face. "I think you should rest now. The Doctor is going to drop the sterile field tomorrow morning. If all goes well he will be released to you to your quarters in the evening." 

"Okay."

He felt awkward standing in front of her. The air was charged with energy. Every night he kissed her before he left and he wanted to tonight but he knew he shouldn't. "I better go or you will never sleep." 

He turned to leave. "Chakotay." He returned to her side. She motioned for him to bend down. When he did she kissed him on the cheek. "Good-night." Before he could react she turned her head away from him. 

He reached out and ran his hand down her hair. "Good-night, Kathryn."

__

She's sick. She's emotional. She's not herself. He repeated those words over and over in his mind as he walked to his quarters. It didn't matter how many times he said them, his heart was still soaring when he got into bed.

The next day passed without event. He stopped at sickbay in the middle of the day to check on her. He found her sleeping but she was no longer sequestered in the sterile field and she was dressed in a dressing gown. He left there feeling very good.

He arrived to pick her up at 1800 hours.

"You're late!"

He crossed over to her as she stood up. "I'm sorry. I have a ship to run you know! It seems the Captain has been slacking off lately." He smiled as he said the last sentence.

She sagged against the table as she realized how ridiculous she sounded. She listened as the Doctor gave Chakotay some last minute instructions. He had all the needed medical supplies delivered to her quarters and he would check on her twice a day.

"I brought your robe. We're going to have to walk. The Doctor is not sure how the transporter might affect your wounds. We transported you here when you were first injured because it was an emergency. He doesn't want to that unless it is absolutely necessary." He had already explained to her why they were using organic treatment instead of technological ones so she understood the Doctor's concern. With his help she put on her robe. They left sickbay with her tucked inside of his.

When they entered the turbo lift she grabbed the rails and slumped against them. "That was harder than I thought it would be."

He wanted to hold her and support but he didn't want to hurt her back. "You have been in bed for almost two weeks. It will take time." The doors opened and he extended his arm. "Ready?" She straightened herself and headed toward her quarters.

"Captain, it's good to see you!" a passing ensign said.

The next crew member they passed said, "Captain, congratulations!"

Another did the same. "Congratulations, Captain." 

This continued as they walked down the hall. By the time they reached her door Chakotay counted five 'it's good to see you' and twelve 'congratulations'. He was in deep trouble! 

He led her directly to the bedroom and she didn't argue. He helped her with her robe. When she turned around she saw a messy pile on her dresser. She walked over and picked up the broken frame that was there. "What happened?"

"Do you remember sending Ayala to check everyone's quarters after the first ship passed us?" She nodded yes. "He found your dresser on the ground with all it's contents spilled out onto the floor."

Kathryn looked shocked. "Did he…?" She swept her hand across the top edge of the dresser.

"No, I cleaned everything up. I put all your clothes away. Anything that broke I left on top." He pointed to the small pile. "I didn't get rid of anything in case it had sentimental value."

She looked at the picture of Mark that she held in her hand. She should have thrown it out after she got his letter but instead she had buried it underneath her clothes in her bottom drawer. She looked at the man standing next to her. The one who had spent hours a day tending to her. The one she could count on to run her ship when she could not. The one who looked so vulnerable right now. She handed him the broken frame along with the picture. "You can recycle this. I'll look through the rest later." While he was gone she crossed the room and sat down on her bed. 

He stood at the doorway to her bedroom. Needless to say he had never been here before. To be honest, this was not the way he intended on seeing it for the first time. The sound of her movement brought him back to reality. "I need to put some more ointment on your back. Do you want to lay down or are you comfortable sitting up?" 

"I think I need to lie down." She stood up and started to pull down the covers. Chakotay quickly grabbed them and began to help. "I am not an invalid you know!" She snapped. He started to move away from the bed but she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry," she said wearily. "It's just… I am not used to someone taking care of me."

He squeezed her hand. "I know. It's alright." 

Once she was settled on the far side of the bed he sat down next to her and began to massage in the healing ointment. Neither one spoke. Both recognized the intimacy of the situation. When he was finished he covered her back with the sterile pads the Doctor had provided. He went into the bathroom to clean his hands. When he returned he found her lying on her side with the sheet pulled up to her neck. Her right shoulder and arm were bare She could not have looked any sexy if she tried. Chakotay mentally chastised himself for his thoughts. She was injured, nothing more. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

Her eyes widen with alarm. "You're leaving?"

He stood a few steps from her bed. "I thought you would want to get some sleep."

"Can you stay and talk for awhile?" She gestured for him to sit down on the bed.

Against his better judgement he did. He told her everything that happened on the ship while she was in sickbay. She asked questions and commented as he went along.

"So, the ship is in tip top shape and the food reserved are filled. Pretty good for a first time Captain." She patted his leg playfully as she complimented him.

"You forget, I have been a captain before."

"Of course but that was not a Starfleet vessel." She tried desperately to keep a straight face but she couldn't. She started to laugh. It sounded wonderful to him. "I am starting to worry. The ship is in top notch condition. We are not wanting for food. You're doing such a great job as captain, I may have a mutiny on my hands when I return." 

"There is no chance of that. I enjoy being a first officer much more than being captain"

"Are you saying you prefer to serve under me?" 

A wicked expression flicked across her face. If he hadn't been watching her every move he would have missed it. That phrase was an old flirtation for them but with both of them lying in her bed it took on new meaning. He turned on his side and moved down just enough so they were eye to eye. "It's everything I dream of."

There eyes remained riveted on each other. She knew he said dream not dreamt. She was lost in the spell that his eyes created. It was only broken because she needed to know. "Chakotay what happened? I remember some of it."

"I don't know what happened while you were on their ship but I can tell you what happened here." He told most of what he remembered with the aliens.

"How did you get me back?"

"I told them that you were of no use to them. That you could not become a breeder for them."

"And they believed you?"

"I was rather convincing." He was getting nervous.

She felt a sudden tingle at the back of her neck. It was the feeling she got when danger was approaching. "How did you convince them?"

He answered in an inaudible voice.

"What did you say."

"I told them you were already pregnant."

She sat up so quickly the sheet began to slip. "You told them WHAT?" She waited for his answer then it dawned on her. "That's why everyone was congratulating me!"

"I told the pre-fect that you were already pregnant with my child so he could not possible impregnant you himself. I knew he did not have idea of how the human physiology worked and I knew he would not be able to scan us for further information, so I told him you were carrying my child." Chakotay watched the sheet creep down her chest as he spoke.

"Then he simply returned me?"

A second before her breasts were exposed Chakotay grabbed the end of the sheet and pulled it back up. His movement caught her off guard and she leaned toward him. His hand brushed the skin just below her collorbone. His touch was hot. Though accidental, it reached deep into her soul. In a voice not quit his own he pleaded. "Kathryn, please lie back down." She did and then she pulled the sheet tightly around her neck. "They did not simply release you. I told them that they could check your stomach and they would see the beginnings of the chord that would feed the baby."

"My belly button. That was very clever."

"I was afraid they would try to keep you and just wait until after the baby was born so I also told them that human woman can only have one child in their lifetime. You know, like Kes. They had scanned the ship and they knew that there was only one child aboard so they believed me. Once they were convinced that you could not serve your purpose they let you go."

"Chakotay, that was brilliant. You have a devious mind."

"I perfer to think of it as ingenious rather than devious."

She laughed. "Okay ingenious then. I have just one more question. Why didn't you tell the crew that it was a lie?"

They were on her bed, inches apart, talking about her being pregnant. He was on very treacherous ground. "At first, I was only concerned with your heatlth so I never gave it much thought. Later it was just too much fun watching Tom trying to figure out if it was true or not." She shook her head. She could easily understand that. He raised his hand and stoked her cheek with his finger. "Besides, the thought of you carrying my child was a fantasy I wanted to hang on to as long as I could." 

The impact of his words forced her to close her eyes. A picture of her heavy with child holding his hand while they stood on her mother's porch in Indiana flashed through her mind. She turned her lips to his finger that remained on her cheek. Her lips gently brushed across his skin. "Someday, Chakotay."

Both of them laid quietly enjoying the closeness that this situation rendered. He heard that her breathing was starting to even out. She starting to drift off to sleep. "Chakotay?" she called in a foggy voice.

"Yes."

"Your going to have to tell them."

"Or maybe we could just work on making it true, then I wouldn't have to tell them." His hand had slipped from her face and was resting on the side of her arm.

"Nice try." 

He smiled as her previous words popped into his head, _someday_. _Someday soon I hope._

In the final moment before she slept she called him again. "Chakotay?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Maybe someday was sooner than they both thought.

The end


End file.
